Black Charlotte
by StillNotGinger16
Summary: The story of a woman who has the potential to be the next big villian in Gotham, but can't do it alone. Can she find her perfect companion in her eternal quest to find one? Or is she doomed to spend the rest of her life in the Narrows with her only family, a homeless bum named George? Read and find out. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the new story!**

**I'm actually so excited for this, it's not even funny. I'm getting those pre-creative jitters as I type this! :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry it's up a lot later than I would have had it, my internet was down on all the websites I needed to use for it. If I had my way it would have been up yesterday… **

**But if you're reading this, than obviously I managed to get it up!**

**Hope you guys enjoy! Soon they'll be another Batman themed story today, due to the delay yesterday. Look out for that!**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, OR ANYTHING DC… BUT I DO OWN THIS CHARACTER**

I opened my eyes to see the roof of my tent. The sun was shining through the purple coloured tarp, awakening me with a soft coloured light. I smiled at the feeling of warmth on my skin, and stretched my arms out, yawning softly. Turning to my duffle bag I contemplated what I was going to wear today. I sighed as I looked at the two dresses in my hands. "Ugh I need help." I grumbled, and climbed out of my tent, wincing slightly at the bright light of the sun. "George!" I called, walking towards a brown tent that was across the fire pit from me. When there was no reply, I kicked the tent roughly. "George, wake up!" I yelled. A deep grumbling sound came from inside the tent, and the zipper slowly opened, revealing a man with long messy hair and a grey beard.

"What?" He spat.

"I need to figure out what to wear." I perked up. He rolled his eyes, collapsing to the ground with a grunt.

"That one." He said, pointing blindly to the left one in my hand. I rolled my eyes, and raced back to my tent, pulled the dress on.

"What do you think?" I asked once I was outside again, making him jump. He looked up at me lazily, than closed his eyes again.

"Looks good." He groaned.

"Thanks Georgy!" I chimed, and hopped in my tent again. I slipped on some double crossed leggings, some laced gloves, a silver ring and a gold chain. Looking in a small pocket mirror I grimaced, and slid on some eyeliner, fake eyelashes and purple-pink lipstick. I slipped on some black converse, and a black bow in my hair. I stopped when I saw a knife underneath my duffle bag, and stared at it for a second. I am running out of blood packs… I smiled and slipped the knife in my shoes. Today was gonna be a good day. I jumped out of the tent again to see George laying in the same position he was in when I left.

"George!" I yelled, and he woke with a bit of a startle and looked up at me.

"What?" He grumbled again.

"So? What do you think? Anything I'm missing?" I asked. He stared at me for a second, and then narrowed his eyes.

"Your eyes," he said.

"Right!" I said, jumping back into my tent and putting in purple contact lenses.

"Good?" I asked George once I was out of my tent for the third time. George nodded his head, and then fell back on the ground.

"I'll be out for a bit. So, regular stuff? Scotch, Chinese takeout? Want a bit of a change?" I asked. When George didn't reply, I rolled my eyes and closed my tent. "Bye, Georgy!" I called, and headed towards the train.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I stared at myself in the train's bathroom mirror. Georgy was right, this dress does work. Surprisingly a hung over bum had good fashion sense. Or maybe it was luck? "Where shall I go today?" I asked out loud. I left the bathrooms and looked at the map of the city.

"Hmm, what am I in the mood for?" I asked out loud.

"Did you hear about this new addition to Gotham?" I overheard some people talking as they walked down the train station.

"Yeah, what was her name? Catwoman? I heard she robbed a bank."

Robbed a bank?

"And she was damn good at it, too." They added, 'well, I do need some money…Alright, time to find the Catwoman. Now, how do I get her attention?' I looked around and found the daily newspaper, grabbed it, and sat on a bench, attempting to look normal. 'There has been a break in at Arkham City Bank. The culprit has been identified as Catwoman, a new villain on the streets of Gotham. Police say she is extremely dangerous, and should be taken into the nearest police station if sighted. One of the victims drew this sketch.'

My eyes widened. A full bodied leather suite, high heeled boots and a leathered cap with two triangles on each end. 'She looked like a cat… rightfully named. Alright, so I know who I'm looking for. Now how do I catch a Cat? I need a rat…' I smirked and looked to my right to see a man in a business suite, no doubt waiting for the train. He was probably on his way to an important meeting, than smooze with clients for the rest of the day. Perfect.

"Did you hear about Arkham City Bank?" I asked him, making him turn to me.

"What?" He asked his voice somewhere else.

"The bank. You know, how Catwoman broke in? Well, turns out she missed a lot. There's nearly one million dollars locked up in one of the vaults she missed." I said casually, crossing my legs happily as I pretended to read the paper.

"Oh really?" The man asked starting to sound intrigued.

"Yeah. If she ever heard that she'd probably be so embarrassed she'd run out of Gotham with her tail between her legs." I added.

"How do you know this?" He asked.

"I know everything about this town. Nothing get's past me." I winked at him, and set the paper down.

"Well, I gotta go. Be careful out there." I fake smiled at the man, set the paper down, and walked away. I continued to spread the word to about five other people. 'Two more business man, one realtor, and three counsellors. If she were whom I wanted, she'd come running back to the bank, hungry for more by the afternoon. Now, how do I get myself there?' I glanced at the clock. 'It was only nine thirty… I have time for a kill!' 'Now, what am I in the mood for?' I asked myself as I, assessed my options. 'Ew, ew, ew, ew, oh, disgusting! Hmm…' I tilted my head to the side as I saw an Arabian woman walk off the train station, and onto the streets. 'This should be fun…' I smiled and pranced after her. By the looks of her, she was probably on her way to work… she looked like a waitress. Her purse must be stuffed with cash. 'Let's see now… there's a dumpster one block away… I can get there before her, and lure her in.' I raced to behind the buildings, taking short cuts through alleyways until I got to the place where the dumpster was. The second I got there, the woman walked past. I ran towards her, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her into the alleyway with me.

"Come quick, please, it's my boyfriend, he's trapped! I need your help!" I begged. The woman tried to break free from my grasp, but couldn't. I needed to get more convincing. "Please, he's the only thing I have left in the world!" That seemed to struck a chord. She stopped struggling, and turned her full attention to me, letting me pull her away.

"Where is he?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"Follow me." I gasped, and ran towards the dumpster, opening the lid. 'Eek. This is gonna be messy.'

"Can you see him?" I asked. The woman leaned over the edge of the dumpsters, lifting herself up to see better.

"No, here, hold my purse, I'll go in." She said. I grabbed her purse, and she swung herself into the dumpster. I smirked, pulled the knife from my shoe, and followed after her, closing the lid behind us. 'Too Easy.'

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"One hundred dollars." I smiled widely, looking at the money inside Cynthia's purse. 'That should get me to the bank easily, and I might even be able to grab some lunch! Hell, I could get five lunches with this kind of money!' I took a minute to congratulate myself before noting the location of the dumpster, remembering to come back later for the body. Once I was on the train I kicked back and rummaged through the purse some more. It was all the usual crap you find in purses. Lip chap, tampons, pens, wallet, checkbooks, hand sanitizer, iPhone, head phones. I sighed, and pulled out the phone, ripping off the annoying case, and plugging in the headphones. "Ooh, Beatles." I said, and turned on the album 'Abbey Road'. You can never go wrong with old music. Soon the train arrived at the bank, and I jumped off enthusiastically, running over to the large building. I checked the time on the iPhone, and was surprised to see a text.

'Tia, where the hell are you? Your shift started half an hour ago!' It read. I rolled my eyes. I'll give them a day until they find out she's missing. But by then they'll be nothing left of her. 'I'll have to destroy the iPhone… or not. I wonder if this Catwoman is good with technology?' I stood in front of the bank, wondering where she would go in through. Of course she wouldn't go in through the front, that'd be ridiculous. 'Through the back? She'd have to be incredibly stealthy… but if the rumors spread the way I wanted them to, she would risk it. Anything to steal something.' I made my way towards the back of the bank, and leaned up against the wall. It was an obvious spot to be standing. Nobody was back here. Which made it that much easier for Catwoman to get in.

It wasn't long until I heard a snapping of a whip, and I looked up to see a woman in full leather latex on top of the roof, staring down at me. She was crouching just like a cat… obsessed, much? I smiled widely up at her.

"It's good to meet you. Come on, don't be shy. Come down and let me introduce myself." I called up at her.

She jumped down, completely ignoring me, and turned to the door.

"There is no secret vault. Well, I don't know, I haven't been in there, but what you've heard isn't true. I made it up." I smiled at her.

She turned to me, frowning and tilting her head to the side.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"I wanted to get to know you. You're new here, and well, I'm kind of the social butterfly of Gotham."

"Are you really now?"

"Yup. Need any dirt on anyone? Name the person and I'll give it to you."

"Well, I think we'd get along just fine, then."

"I hope. Now, what's your skill set?"

"What?"

"I want to know what kind of a 'friend' you'll be."

"Well, breaking into things is my specialty. Only for stealing purposes, preferably. I never kill. Against my rules." Oh… well, guess she can be a different kind of friend.

"That's a handy thing to have. What's the most valuable thing you've stolen?"

"It's a tie between Crown Jewels and most of the money in this bank." She said, looking at her nails playfully.

"Ah, so you enter Gotham with a bang. Well, how about this. You help me, and I help you."

"What do you need?"

"I need some cash. And I don't want to have to… work to get it, if you know what I mean. I'm sure you wouldn't mind sparing a small sum of your treasure with me."

"For a price."

"Name anything."

"I want to meet Batman." 'Wow… she did play hard.'

"What's wrong? Can't do that?" She asked, her mouth forming into a smirk.

"You are new here, aren't you? Well… I can arrange a little something."

"How can we stay in contact?"

"I live in the narrows, in a purple tent. It's the only fun coloured one there."

"Purple… like your hair?"

"Yup, meet me there this time tomorrow. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

"Alright, how much money would you like?"

"Enough for me and my family to live for another month."

"Done. What's your name?"

"They call me Charlotte. Black Charlotte… I don't know why, I should be called purple Charlotte, but you know. What can you do?"

"Why do they call you that?"

"That's a story for another time. See you later, kitty." I winked, and pranced away happily.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I sat criss-crossed on a dirty mat in front of the fire Georgy set up while I was gone. I was gone pretty late… I didn't get back here until seven o-clock. But once I got back Georgy had already made a fire, and was waiting patiently for me. Thanks to the money I lifted from Cynthia we could afford two bottles of scotch and two packs of cigarettes. I brought the usual Chinese dinner, but this time I bought a little something extra with it. Chicken wings. It was a good buy, since it was almost all gone.

"I have forty dollars left." I said in between bites.

"Money well spent." Georgy slurred as he took a swig from his scotch, straight from the bottle.

"Maybe I should buy some cigars, and we can drink these properly." I said.

"Properly?"

"Yeah. Cig's are fine and all, but with a good Cuban Cigar, scotch would be delicious." I smiled.

"Cigar's… I haven't had those in a long time." Georgy said, going in for a second helping of food. I took out a cigarette, lit it with the zip-o, and inhaled. Sighing, I blew the smoke into the air, and lean back on my arms.

"I think I'm gonna have to contact Falcone." I said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I need to get Batman's attention." Georgy stopped, and looked up at me.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I made a deal with a certain somebody. Let's just say if she gets what she wants, we'll be eating like this for a long time." I said.

"I heard Falcone is moving some drugs tomorrow. He's using stuffed rabbits now to hide them. Maybe that's a thing to look into."

"Where will he be?"

"I'll be damned if I know. I heard it from John." I sighed, and took a toke from my cigarette. 'I'll have my work cut out for me tomorrow. It'll be a busy day…'

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please, if you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to voice it. But try not to be too mean ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Well, it's been a long, long time. I spent my entire summer working at a camp. Sorry! I will be updating a lot more, though!**

**I spent a lot of time on this chapter, so I hope you guys like it.**

**PS, there is one part where it gets very… not child friendly. I wanted to write the scene to explore different types of literature. I have skipped it on this chapter, to keep this story semi-clean. I have started a new story called 'Black Charlotte Uncensored.' So if you want those kind of things, go there. It'll start on chapter two, so go there if you want it!  
**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN**

"Oh, look who it is. The social butterfly." Falcone said as I walked into his dinner. He was sitting at his usual booth, sipping cup of scotch and ice.

"Hello, Falcone." I said, and sat in the seat in front of him.  
All his henchmen glared at me, but didn't dare touch me. They knew better, especially since Falcone and I have history.

"What's your business here?" He asked, swishing his scotch.

"You're not gonna offer a lady a drink?" I asked, acting offended.

Falcone smirked, and snapped in the air, making a man beside him lean next to him.

"Get the woman a drink." He said.

"Yes, sir." The man said, and rushed to the bar tender.

"So, other than a drink, what would you like?" Falcone asked.

"I'd like to know more about the drug shipment today. I heard you were putting it in rabbits now." I explained.

"Great, who told you about that?" Falcone frowned.

"Tsk, Falcone, don't you know I'm the first to know everything." I winked at him.

Falcone sighed and chuckled.

A cup of scotch with one ice cube in it was placed in front of me, and I picked it up without acknowledging the person who gave it to me.

I took a deep sip, and smiled as it burned down my throat.

"Well, it's today, at the boat docks. If you'd like a rabbit, just ask, and I can have it arranged."

"No, I would rather just be there for it. Maybe help out."

Falcone narrowed his eyes deeply at me, making me sigh.

"Fine, the real reason I'm asking is that the new girl in town would like to see what you can do."

"Catwoman?"

"Yup. So, what'doya say?" I asked.

There was a silence as Falcone sipped from his scotch, eyeing me.

"Fine. But don't interfere." He said sternly.

"You can count on that. Thank you, Falcone." I said.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ashley, I need you." I said into my phone as I walked down a road, a cup of coffee in my other hand.

"Oh, look who it is. Where the hell have you been Brittany?" Ashley snapped from the other end.

"Hey, zip it, okay? Don't use my real name, especially on the phone." I snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll get back to sitting in my room by the phone waiting for you to call."

Wow, she's mad.

"Alright, what is it?" I asked.

"You haven't called in two weeks straight, Charlotte! Do you know how worried I was about you!?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, my phone broke, and I just got a new one today." I said, partly lying, partly saying the truth.

"You could have come over." She mumbled on the other line.

"I didn't want to be rude."

"Use a pay phone."

"They freak me out."

"Use a strangers phone!"

"You know I don't talk to strangers."

"Brit!"

I sighed, and sipped my coffee.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. Just meet me at the mall."

"Why? Is this a date?"

"Sure, if you want it to be."

"Then I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you then, Ashy."

"Can't wait, Brit."

And with that, we both hung up.

The truth of me not talking to Ashley for so long was because I wanted to cut things off with her. I felt like she was weighing me down. Constantly wanting to know where I was, telling me to not kill people, telling me to get a job, stop hanging out with George. She was suffocating me!

But she was an excellent actress. I needed her.

I saw her sitting in front of the store where we first met, and her smile lifted as she laid eyes on me.

"Charlotte." She breathed, running towards me.

Our lips met as we embraced.

We didn't normally kiss in public, but apparently she missed me so much she didn't care anymore.

"I missed you." She breathed, holding me close.

Wow, she really did. I had no idea. She was always so distant the last time I saw her. I guess distance does make the heart grow fonder.

"I missed you too." I said, my face buried in her hair, kissing her neck.

The truth was, I really didn't. I could go a long time without her, but I need to make her happy so she can trust me.

"What would you like to do?" I asked, pulling away and looking lovingly into her eyes.

"You know exactly what I'd like to do." She almost purred.

I held back a sigh as I pulled some hair from her face.

"Not now. Why don't we look for some clothes?" I offered, not at all wanting what she had proposed.

She smirked at me, holding my hand.

"Lets go." She said, and we headed down the mall, towards some clothing stores.

I was surprised to find that I had just a few moments where I was actually happy, but not entirely.

When she pulled a very suggestive dress up, and smiled at me.

I knew that smile. When I had first gotten in a relationship with her, that smile appeared many times on her lips when we were in the bedroom.

Our sex life used to be pretty frisky… but as time went on, and I drew farther and farther away from her, it flickered.

But she was in the mood. Very much in the mood. I was not.

I had to force a mirrored smile, but on the inside I was sighing loudly.

Forcing these emotions are crazy, but this is just the mall. We can't exactly be too intimate here. Do I have to fake intimacy as well?

The sound of that silky, lacy dress being folded nicely into a bag sent shivers down my spine.

As I sat with her at a coffee shop, scooping the whipped cream off of my drink with my finger, I realized how much my life had became a big game.

My eyebrows creased as the thought ran through my mind.

Trying to get money, I contacted Catwoman, and in order to get money I needed to contact Batman, and in order for that I needed to talk to Falcone, and in order for that to work I needed Ashley to report to the police to get Batman on the scene at the right time.

It all evolved around trying to live. Was this how my life went?

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Ashley asked, making me snap out of my daze. I blinked twice, and re-positioned myself.

"Yeah… sorry, was just thinking." I said simply.

Ashley took my hand, making me look in her eyes.

"Come on to my place. I'll make you feel better." She said suggestively.

My lips pursed together as I breathed out, and I put my other hand over hers.

"I'd like that, but I need you to do something for me tonight." I explained.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I smiled as I rinsed the blood from my hands. Ashley's blood. She was no longer a problem to me.

All I wanted was for her to manipulate the police, and since she was done doing that, she was no use to me.

Smiling, I walked out of her apartment for the last time.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

I met Falcone's gaze as I came towards him at the boat docks.

"Ah, Charlotte! Good to see you!" He said, gathering me in a large hug.

"And you, Falcone." I said, hugging back.

"Is the Cat with you?" He asked, pulling away.

"Here I am." Came a voice from behind us, and I spun around fast to see the budding villian, Catwoman.

She didn't look any different.

"Ah, good to meet you, Catwoman." Falcone shook her hand. Wow, he was serious.

"And you, Falcone. I have heard a lot." She said, putting her 'claws' on her hips.

"That's good. I hope you enjoy tonight's affair." Falcone said, smiling business like to her.

"I'm sure I will." Catwoman almost purred.

My eye's narrowed. I wasn't actually there for Ashley's concern to the police. Specifically Commissioner Gordon.

Ashley was always loyal. She had to have done this right.

If not, there's nothing I can do to her now. She's long gone, now.

I stayed quiet in the background as Falcone explained the shipments to Catwoman.

She seemed restless, turning to me for guidance every once in a while when Flacone's head was turned. I only gave her the constant head bob.

Batman needed to be here, now.

Where was he? Ashley, don't fail me!

Just as I thought that, I heard a random gun shot, and a scream.

"Where are you?!" Came a louder one.

"Boss!" A man, the second hand man of Falcone, ran over to us. "Something's going down, best to head out." He explained.

Falcone sighed loudly, and turned to Catwoman and I.

"I'm very sorry, ladies. These things do happen. Tell you what. I'll make sure you two don't get hurt. Come with me." He said, and we followed him as he walked towards a car.

Catwoman grabbed my hand, and I turned my head to her.

"Is that him?" She asked.

I smiled, and continued to follow Falcone. He sat in the front as Catwoman and I sat in the back.

"What do you think it is?" Catwoman asked.

"Some minor inconvenience, but it's good to be careful. It's probably nothing." Falcone insisted.

Suddenly, before either of us could do anything, a black fist crashed through the roof of the car, and ripped the metal clean off.

I screeched in surprise, and pushed myself against the seat, staring at the fist in horror.

It was absolutely terrifying, that was for sure. The roof of the car being ripped off to see Batman staring down at us made me shiver like mad. The moonlight behind him made him only look like a silhouette as he stared down.

I only had heard stories of Batman. He had just come from a budding hero to Gotham's last hope. Whatever the hell that means. I had never actually seen him in the flesh before, which is what made this event so difficult. All I knew was that Commissioner Gordon knew something of this Batman, more than anyone else Gotham did.  
Whatever Ashley did, it worked. Part of me wanted to know what she did, but the other part didn't. The part the filled me now. Terror.

I gulped as he looked down at us, almost as if he was picking which pigs to slaughter.

He decided the victim, and pulled Falcone up with him.

"No!" I screamed, grabbing Falcone's ankle just as he was being flown into the air by Batman.

But I didn't have a good enough grip. I was launched probably a good five feet in the air before I lost grip on his ankle, and landed on the windshield of the car, breaking the glass, and rolled off.

I gasped as I hit the ground, and quickly rolled underneath it, trying my best to hide myself.

I cursed under my breath as a sharp pain jabbed in the side. Well, that's one broken rib…

"Oh Bats! Come on over!" I heard Catwoman shriek.

There was a sickening silence. I could only imagine what he was doing to Falcone right now.

Killing wasn't his style. It was something much, much worse.

"Or do you not have the balls!"

That struck a chord. The soft sound of Batman's cape descending to the ground filled my ears, and my entire being with absolute terror.

"Hello, Bat. May I introduce myself. I'm Catwoman." Catwoman said, I could tell she was smiling.

"I know." Good Lord, even his voice was terrifying!

I had to think fast, in order to not run into him. If he figured out who I was, I was in a load of trouble. I barely knew how to fight off a goon, let alone fucking Batman!

Shh, Brit, Shh. Just stay calm. It's not helping anybody if you panic.

"So that's it? You just wanted to say hi?" Batman asked, and I had to remind myself to breath.

"Yeah. You see, I am truly a cat. I really don't care. I'm on nobody's side. I just wanted to make acquaintance with you. The oh so famous Batman, you know? But, I can't take all of this to my credit. I'm new in town, so I needed assistance. Shall I introduce the host of this little party?" She asked.

No, no, no, please no!

"Who?" Batman spat.

"Charlotte! Come on out, little girl!" Catwoman beckoned.

I stayed completely still, not wanting at all to see the man of my nightmares.

"Oh, come on! We had a deal!" She called.

And this was not part of it! But still… I needed this money. I needed it more than anything I ever needed in my life. I had killed for it…

I took a deep breath, and crawled out from underneath the car.

"Ah! Here's the beautiful host!" Catwoman exclaimed, and helped me up.

I was shaking. Damn! I breathed again, and thought of the extra blood I had stored up from Ashley.

"What's your name?" Batman spat at me.

I gulped loudly, looking into his dark eyes. I tightened my jaw, and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Black Charlotte." I said, trying to keep a sharp edge to my voice.

I succeeded.

"Is she a cat as well?" Batman asked.

"What do you think, Bat? Come on, Charlotte. What are you?" Catwoman asked.

I swallowed deep again. I didn't want to go face to face with Batman! I mean, he may not get me now, since he didn't exactly catch me doing anything.

But he'll know me! I don't want that! But either way, I need to make a name for myself. I can't just be a drifter… I need a proper name.

"I am Black Charlotte, Gotham cities Vampire." I said, and almost curtsied.

Catwoman laughed, and clapped her hands happily.

"Oh, wonderful. Well, it was good meeting you, Bats. I hope to see you soon." Catwoman said, and walked towards him, and brushed her hand over his face lovingly, then was gone.

I stood right in front of the Dark Knight himself, with nobody to back me up.

To say I was scared to shit would be an understatement.

I couldn't say anything. I was shut quiet by his very presence.

"One warning. If I see you again, I will turn you in." Batman thundered, and then turned to leave.

Suddenly a wave of rage ran through me as I remember Falcone being dragged by him.

"Where are you taking Falcone?" I asked, stepping towards him, making him stop.

Where the hell did that come from? Well, it was too late to wonder, I needed to deal with it now…

"Where you will be going if I see you again." And with that, Batman was gone, leaving me in the ruins of what was supposed to be a perfect drug shipment. Alone.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Walking down the streets of the Narrows with the back-pack filled to the brim with money, tears started rolling down my cheeks.

I felt so empty… It wasn't because of Ashley dying, though. It was because I gave my all today. More than my all, I gave myself. I practically sold my soul to get this money. The second Batman laid eyes on me I knew I was headed down a road I didn't want to go down.

I don't want to be a criminal! I just want to be myself, even if myself is a gay, insane vampire!

As I kept walking I kept seeing the injustice in the streets.

Kids playing with syringes, pricking themselves by accident, not knowing they had just injected themselves with God knows what.

Woman huddled in the corner, clutching a baby in the cold like it was the last hope in the world.

This place was like a prison cell. A prison for the innocent.

I turned the corner to see George sitting around the fire he had made for us.

The second I saw him I nearly broke down, and ran to him.

He grabbed me in his arms, and squeezed tightly.

He was sober. This was quite an event.

"How did it go, Charlotte?" He asked, and I pulled away, swinging the bag off my back, and opening it up to show him.

There was a silence, and I had to look up to George to see if he was okay.

I was surprised to see tears falling down his cheeks, and he grabbed me in his arms again.

George crying? When did this happen?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" He kept repeating, over and over again.

"You're welcome, Georgy." I whispered in his ear.

It seemed for the rest of the evening a smile was permanently plastered on my face.

I watched George counting all the money, his excitement growing at every dollar.

Five thousand in total. Five thousand. Catwoman was our savior. She'll never know just how happy she had made us.

"What did you do for all of this?" George asked, after counting it all.

I shook my head, looking down at my hands. I could still see blood on them from Ashley. Although I knew I was only imagining it. I was like Lady Macbeth… I could still see blood on my hands, even though the event was long gone. This was not normal for me. I loved the feeling of blood, I hated it when I had to wash it off.

It was because of this evening that made me feel this way.

"Sold my soul." I said, making George take a deep breathe.

"Batman caught you?" He asked, and I nodded my head.

"Just keep under the radar from now on. At least he only left you with a warning. Do you have enough blood to keep you stalked?" George asked.

I nodded my head, rubbing my hands together in a desperate attempt to wipe what was left of Ashley off my hands. They reminded me of him.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just a man." He said.

I nodded my head again, still feeling the pain of the broken rib I had gotten from falling from the air.

"He's just a man… Just a man…" Just a stupid man in a costume.

A man who scared every inch of me.

**Hope you enjoyed! I don't know when I will update again on this one, but The Jokers Daughter is going to be updated soon! **

**Constructive Criticism is appreciated, just don't be too mean! **


End file.
